Risk it all
by The.Violent.Spazz
Summary: She had no family. Always made Enemies. Never wanted anything. So why? Why did she find a light? And Why did she want it so badly? RIMAHIKO! And apparently it has humor :D ENJOY!
1. Rules

Risk it all

_Why would a person like me risks everything, _

_When we had absolutely nothing._

Why did I have to be here? It always caused me so much pain. The swings were creaking so much; I couldn't understand what was going on. One thing I knew for sure was, these swings sure needed oil, and a lot of it.

I used to come here as a kid. A kid with no worries. So much happy times, it was insane. But that world collapse, right from beneath me. I would ignore it as it never happen. But when they found out, I was really alone. All along, they didn't really care, did they? I've always been here, so I could think things through. But today, it really hit me.

So much laughter, smiles. Never any hurts. It would be nice to be them. To have a nice loving family. Who understands you, not underestimates you. Behind there backs, their parents would yell at each other. And get divorces, or worst. Leave us behind. There were so many things, which could and will make us fall. And for us, we are the orphans.

I know it's complicated to tell your friends that. They go ballistic. They are the blackmailers. They'd do what every other person would do. Stay away; Leave you alone; Tell everyone else; Or use you. They were my friends, but now I can't trust them. Not anyone, ever again.

So today's the day. We all get moved over to the next town's orphanage. I don't know what's ahead, but this time. I will avoid anyone, at all times. But it's hard. The rules are said easier than is.

#1. Avoid contact

#2. Don't speak

#3. Forget about everything else

#4. Don't trust

#5. Forget you had a life.

I don't think, you think this is normal. I mean, we have a life whether we want it or not. You can think of it like this. Your body and mind are living. But your soul is dead. I can see the car speeding down the highway. Making a dangerous turn, into Wing spread St. I got up and start walking towards the opening. And I waited. I had nothing. So I waited with nothing. Casual wear, long dirty blonde hair. My name is Rima Mashiro. And this is my beginning.

* * * * *

**Did ya like???**


	2. Coming Home

Risk it all Chapter 2

_Why would a person like me risks everything, _

_When we had absolutely nothing._

From our town to the next town over. We were crossing I-40 and just awhile ago, we passed a small creek.

So, I told you I couldn't trust anyone. Not even adults. Trusting adults would end in a dead end. But I had two other people, Amu and Yaya. They were the only ones that I've known that didn't judge. Amu was the same age as me. She believed anything was possible. Yaya was about the a year younger than us and at the moment, she was clinging to my arm sleeping.

"Rima?" Amu called out.

"What now?"

"Aren't you excited? We finally get a new start!" She said as a smile slowly invaded her face. Her eyes started to glaze over, her smile growing as we passed a speed bump.

"What's so good about it? Nothing will change." I replied in a monotone voice. Normally, someone would get discouraged by me. But with Amu, that rarely happens.

"Well, we get to change, start anew!"

"How do you suppose the change will happen?" I asked, crossing my ankles together.

"We become new people, you know! Our outer characters molding into our real ones, so we are who we wanna be." She said, her eyes going into a dreamy state.

"That's just lying not only to yourself, but to everyone around you." I pointed out.

"No, It's called changing. C-h-a-n-g-e." SHe retorted. Sighing, she took the hint that I gave up talking to her about it. Looking outside, bunches of buildings came into view. Spotting a medium sized building, we pulled up to it, and minutes later we were inside.

The building smelled like Lysol, and was covered in fake over-grown plants. The first thing you'd see were the marbled staircase. Having been already informed on what to do when we first got here, we dispersed. Before I could ever get to the first step, still carrying Yaya on my back, Amu grabbed my hand and made a mad-dash to the dorms. Picking the one with a walk-in closet, bunk beds, and a single, we collapsed on the floor. Panting for air, I watched as Amu jumped into the air and somehow glided to the top bunk, claiming it as hers. Feeling the weight from my back vanish, I realized Yaya probably woke up in our dash, who wouldn't?

After claiming the lower bunk, Yaya goes to the single. I slowly dazed out, only hearing Amu's squealing about everything softly, like a whisper. Snapping out of my trance, I walked over to the walk-in closet, and thats when a thought hit me. "Why do we have a walk-in closet when we don't even have-," I started saying as I opened the closet door. The closet was filled with bunches of items, clothes especailly and all were the right fit. It was like they knew we'd be here.

"What were you saying?" I hear Amu call out behind me.

"Nothing." I said, turning around to face her and making an 'X' with my arms. Glancing around the closet as I slowly closed it, I spotted uniforms. We had to attend school tomorrow, I thought as i mentally slapped myself. God, I was going to die.

**Enjoy the new version! xD Thanks guys!**


	3. Meet Purple Head

Risk it all Chapter 3

_Why would a person like me risks everything, _

_When we had absolutely nothing._

It's been hectic, HELL! THIS SCHOOL IS INSANE! I mean, first thing in the morning after me and Amu introduced ourselves, we made FANS! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO FOLLOW THE RULES? Amu went from sweaty nervous to 'cool and spicy' while I stayed quiet and kicked everyone in my way. Which is why I got detention. Darn... I mean DETENTION! There were these weird people there! Some guys, 4 actually. But I guess I'm so stupid, that I didn't notice the teachers were watching me kick people, now I have 4 weeks of detention! WEEKS! I'm gonna-

"Mashiro-san? You're the new student, right?" I looked up, staring into those big brown eyes that belong to a purple headed guy. "Um, Amu-chan said you weren't mute, so can you talk to me?" Damn it, AMU! I told you I wanted to live in the shadows. I turned away from Purple head, my God was he annoying! "Oh, excuse me for my impoliteness, I'm Fujisaki! Fujisaki Nagihiko, call me Nagi!" I looked into his eyes, his soul, that was happily dancing and twinkling. He was innocent, too innocent to understand. So as I looked up to him, I stood up with my short midget feet, kicked him in the shin, stuck my tongue out, and jumped out of the 2nd story window. And ran for it, for as long as my midget legs would take me. Hearing the teacher screaming my name…..

As I walked into the orphanage, I went straight up the stairs, banging the door open.

"AMU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then seeing her jump out of her bed, banging her butt onto the floor with a thud. " I told you that I wanted to be left forgotten! So why the hell does this Nagi person want to talk to me!" I said as I grabbed her collar and shook her.

"Oh, Nagi talked to you? What did you say!" Watching her move, a smile invaded her face and her eyes started to smile, too. I let go of her, and I slowly put my hands on my hips.

"What did I say? NOTHING! I kicked him in the shin and jumped out the window!" I said trying to keep a hold on my temper.

"What! Why aren't you making friends?" Amu said, turning into her mother side.

" As long as I have you and Yaya, I AM FINE!" I said, my rage beginning to bubble. I saw Amu's eyes soften.

" It's okay.." She trailed off as she cooed me in her arms to sleep.

I woke up in the morning, rushing myself , grabbing a piece of toast and running out the door. A normal routine, that is until I bumped into someone, or as I like to say, SOMETHING! Falling to my butt, looking up glaring to see what i bumped into only to find Amu, Yaya, Nagi, 3 boys, and another girl.

"A-" Ah, maybe I should stay quiet. Although from the corner of my eye, Purple head's eye brows shot up. So I knew he heard me. And the next thing I knew, Amu was introducing me to everyone, Ikuto (she said with a blush), Tadase, Kukai, Utau. So as she finished I got up, fast walked to her, and whisper into her ear, before I began to run again, "You have my blessing." Swallowing my smile..

* * *

**Please Review! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. The Crying Trees

Risk it all Chapter 4

_Why would a person like me risks everything, _

_When we had absolutely nothing._

Thinking about what happen. You know, I think I just broke one of the rules. Although I can't remember which one, since I'm surrounded by buffoons! I'm in detention again! My second day at school, my second day in detention. And GOD, their so annoying! After purple head heard me say the first letter in Amu's name, he kept staring at me! (WE have 5 classes together!) and now he keeps talking and talking, sitting backwards in his chair, which happens to be in front of me. Dude, if looks could kill, he'd be dead right now.

"Rima, come on! Talk to me!" I turned my head away from the window (Did you know after the first incident, they actually bought locks for them now!) I stared at him and for a second a flash of anticipation flicker across his face. "Fine, at least write back to me!" He said as he passed a note. I stared at it, till I finally decided to open it.

**'Hi'**

You know, normally when people talk to you for endless hours to try and start a conversation, they don't just say hi ; I might as well. What better thing do I have to do in life?

**'Purple Head' **Ha! I bet he doesn't know what I mean.

**'What?'** You know I finally noticed something.

**'You have girly handwriting' **I looked up. He looked shocked and as he look up to meet my gaze. I flashed my killer smirk and walked out of the classroom. And as I took a step out of the room, the detention bell rung. And Thank God, I'm glad I thought of running soon after. Because I could hear soft, fast footsteps chasing me. And HE WAS FAST, DAMN MY STUPID SHORT LEGS! WAS THIS REALLY NECESSARY? I sure didn't think so. I looked up to find the door of the school, awaiting me, as if calling my name. I pushed open the doors, letting the chill warm air fill my lungs with it's sweet. I push myself closer, aiming to at least get inside of the woods. Which happens to be the backside of the orphanage and front side of the school. I could hear the dirt at the soles of _its_ shoes. Leaving dust behind them. Now entering the woods while trying to find the right tree for me. **(A/N Short and Small! LOL! Sorry, Ri-Ri)**I kept looking. I could hear my heart pound in my ears, heat suddenly coming to the side of my head, and my breathing become jagged matching the ones, coming not far behind me. If I was at my old school, I would've stood my ground, look 'em straight in the eyes and call him a stalker. But I'm not. I'm suppose to follow my rules, and obey them, no matter what situation I'm in. Finally, finding the right tree, I started to climb. My curly blonde hair getting caught in the twigs. Soon I seated myself against one of the trunks. I looked towards the ground, reminding myself not to be scared. Scanning to see if anyone was still following me. I stayed like that for what seemed like hours, to be only about ten minutes. Resting my head back. Looking towards the sky, letting the sun set, letting the rest of it's warmth, that could possibly give me some kind of warmth, instead of this dark, misery feeling. Remembering the song that was used to put my asleep when I was still five. Opening my mouth, letting sounds escape in pure daylight, I sang.

**Ochite iku sunadokei bakari miteru yo  
Sakasama ni sureba hora mata hajimaru yo  
Kizanda dake susumu jikan ni  
Itsuka boku mo haireru kana**

**Kimi dake ga sugisatta saka no tochuu wa**  
**Atataka na hidamari ga ikutsu mo dekiteta**  
**Boku hitori ga koko de yasashii**  
**Atatakasa o omoikaeshiteru**

**Kimi dake o kimi dake o**  
**Suki de ita yo**  
**Kaze de me ga nijinde**  
**Tooku naru yo**

**Itsu made mo oboeteru**  
**Nani mo ka mo kawatte mo**  
**Hitotsu dake hitotsu dake**  
**Arifureta mono da kedo**  
**Misete yaru kagayaki ni michita sono hitotsu dake**  
**Itsu made mo itsu made mo mamotte iku**

**Hadazamui hi ga tsuzuku mou haru na no ni**  
**Mezamashidokei yori hayaku okita asa**  
**Sanninbun no asa-gohan o tsukuru kimi ga**  
**Soko ni tatte iru**

**Kimi dake ga kimi dake ga**  
**Soba ni inai yo**  
**Kinou made sugu soba de boku o miteta yo**

**Kimi dake o kimi dake o**  
**Suki de ita yo**  
**Kimi dake to kimi dake to**  
**Utau uta da yo**  
**Boku-tachi no boku-tachi no**  
**Kizanda toki da yo**  
**Katahou dake tsuzuku nante**  
**Boku wa iya da yo**

**Itsu made mo oboeteru**  
**Kono machi ga kawatte mo**  
**Dore dake no kanashimi to deau koto ni natte mo**  
**Misete yaru hontou wa tsuyokatta toki no koto**  
**Saa iku yo arukidasu saka no michi o**

As I open my eyes, to see the sun gone, cold evading my skin, and the wetness slipped through my eyes. I realized I let some tears out. I climbed down the tree, only to be tackle to the ground. I heard the most terrifying, but the one thing that I've wished to hear for such a long time. " Rima, It's alright to cry…" Said the voice, The same voice I've been running away from, cause I know he would make me break my rules or he'll break 'em himself. So I sat there, clinging to his shirt, sobbing, repeatedly saying I was sorry.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'd really appreciate it, if more review, but i know i should stop demanding but I'd like to hear someone actually likes what i writes. I do not own Shugo Chara or Clannad's own After Stroy Opening 'Toki wo Kizamu Uta'. Luv ya! I'd Like to Thank AmutoLuver1 for reviewing. Really, Thank you! ~Riku is out!~ P.S Sorry if it was a little dramatic :P**


	5. Adoption

Risk It All Chapter 5

_Why would a person like me risks everything, _

_When we had absolutely nothing._

"Ahhhh…" I added trying to breathe more, as my lungs felt like bursting. Why? I didn't see anybody here. But why did I have to break the most important rule. Why couldn't I just forget, get on with my life and go home. Avoided Nagi, Avoid any contact with Amu too. But Why? I feel so hopeless, so empty. I realized I was still clutching the T-shirt of some dude. And the smell of raspberries, were familiar but weren't. Then again if it did smell familiar I would be Amu, Yaya, or me….or Nagi…Nagi? I lifted my head, only to pushed back into the shirt only catching a glimpse of Violet. Sure, enough it was Nagi.

"I know you would never forgive me if I caught you crying…Well, I kinda already did. But..Ah…Nevermind…" For once, I noticed Nagi was out of words. It made me feel funny, but the lump in my throat just wouldn't go away, it felt like it was growing, threatening that if I said anything, it was swallow me whole (Which, of course, would be impossible). But I couldn't help it either but smile into the shirt. His T-shirt smelt of detergent (**A/N Getting A little stalker-ish there Rima, huh?**) You, know I feel really funky, weird you could say. But why? I ask why too much…is that a bad thing? I still in this position.

"P-purple head? I…why…you can-" I kept stuttering only to be cut off.

"Let go of you? Sure, still calling me purple head? I suggest you stop." I looked up to see a little glint in his eyes. "Amu, didn't tell you? Suppose not. You purposely avoided her." He started getting up, brushing off his pants. Looking at me, opening his mouth, closing it. "Rima….don't be sorry." And he ran. Away for me, everything. As if his life was on the line.

I slowly started getting up, that was weird. Just a little….who am I kidding, that IS weird. I turn away, ripping me eyes from where I last saw him. I need to talk to Amu. Now.

* * *

I open the door to the orphanage, the smell of Lysol still lingered. I went up the several steps ignoring the stares that burned a hole in my back. I opened the door, seeing Amu putting her clothes in her luggage?

"Amu..where are you going?" She jumped in surprise. I caught her off guard. She was trembling, shaking, sweating..what wrong with her?

"Rima, I've…" Something's really up.

"Amu?" Concern showing in my eyes. Her's showing the feeling of guilt.

"I've been adopted, I'll see you at school." And she walked past me like I was just an object. Her words echoing in my head. Adopted? Tears welling up. I then crashed to the ground. See…this is what happens when you break the rules…

* * *

I walked into the school grounds, my eyes still pinkish. Amu and her 'friends' in front of me. I hurried past them, that is until something took hold of my arm. I looked up to see honey colored eyes. Amu. I put on my façade, like I did when I first met her. And in my roughest voice. "Get off of me." And pulled my arm out of her grasped and headed to first period.

First Period wasn't so bad, Nagi doesn't even bother glancing at me, that's great. Yet why does it hurt? Well, to tell you the truth, it's the end of the day, he and Amu haven't talked to me once. I wouldn't blame them, really. I'd do the same. Only instead of emotionally hurting them though, I would call my fans to 'sic them', but that were old times. Pfft, that makes me sound old. I wondered around the school, and leaned on the building, so rough and cold. I stayed there for awhile, it soothed me. But of course, God hated me, and so I had to start hearing Amu and Nagi talking. Just when I was about to sleep too. They were so close that I could even hear them.

"Amu, what did you say to Rima?" Well, at my perspective he sounded P..

"What did I do? I just told her, I-I couldn't live with her anymore!" Nice save.

"Live with her? What are you? Her mother?" Someone's PMSing.

"She doesn't have a damn mother, Nagi!" My eyes shot open. I opened my mouth, only for it to be covered.

"Mashiro-san, you'll be coming with me." I didn't like the sound of that.

Next thing I know I'm being drag to where ever this is. And guess what? Amu's here. Why the hell is she here, if she's over there? This is so confusing. I looked up at other people, wait, these are preppy people. Amu, I so hate you.

"Your probably wondering why you're here?" Here, wait where's here? Oh..My..God..this…is…where...Nagi..and...me..were…yesterday..shit…

"Well, I'm wondering what you were going with NAGI-SAMA? And why you keep bothering AMU-SAMA?" God, I think my ear's bleeding.

"Do I have to answer that?" My eyes glinting with amusement.

" Amu-sama, do you know her?" She turn to Amu, putting on the I'm-so-sweet-aren't-I? look. You do know, Amu already saw that little mean streak you had. Then again, she looked constipated. Amu's eyes travel to me, back to her. Her eyes hardened, I know what she's about to do. I'm ready for it.

" Her? Why should I know her?" Amu said, her eyes filled with digust. Her words leaking her heart out. Her chin held high.

"See, she doesn't KNOW YOU!" She said as she kneed me in the gut. Her, the psycho path's friends took Amu and ran saying 'there's no stopping her now'. She kept kneeing me, over and over again. She stopped to laugh, watching me cough out blood.

"What are you doing to her?" I stared at the edge of the forest, watching for something to come out. Psycho here stopped, watching with me. "I said, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" As the voice rippled through the air, Nagi jumped out and started beating psycho. As soon, as he turn to see if I was alright, she took her chance and run. He came to me, and kneeled to my size. And I continued having my bloody coughing fit. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Nagi carrying my bridal style out of the forest.

**THAT WAS AWESOME! And now that it's summer I can update faster. :D**

**Now to my fellow reviewers:**

**Amutolover1: Your welcome, I'll keep giving you credit for any stories of mine you review, till the ends of Earth!, **

**TheFateDreamer, **

**AquaTwin, **

**DemonWitchCat, **

**Thank you for reviewing! XD**


	6. Untold Secrets

Risk It All Chapter 6

_Why would a person like me risks everything, _

_When we had absolutely nothing._

Oh My God, what just happened? Last thing I remember was seeing Nagi and psycho and her friends...NAGI? I sat up, startled. I quickly closed my eyes, I mean the light was just killing my eyes, Light? Okay, really where am i? I opened my eyes slowly, making sure I gave enough time for my eyes to adjust. I looked around, I was in a room, navy blue walls, king-sized bed, a basketball in the corner. Now that you mention it, most of the room were filled with sport supplies. Okay, I'm confused. I don't do sports, it's just not my thing...I'm stupid, I just now notice I'm on the bed. I swung my legs to the side and jumped off. That bed was either huge or I'd have to admit I really am a midget.

_Thump...Bang. CRASH!_

My head jerked to the direction of the noise. The door..huh..it's not like I'm lock up in here, your so smart, Rima. I walked toward the door, and put my ear to it. Nothing. Slowly but surely, I twisted the knob, and gently pushed it opened. As soon as I opened it, it kinda squeaked but other than that was the yelling coming from downstairs. I walked down the hall, which was becoming dark by the second. I stopped by the stairway, stood up on the tippy toes and looked over the railing. It was above the living room. Nagi, Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai...and Amu were down there. I remember finally what happened in the forest between Amu and me. My eyes started to sting, and the lump in my throat started growing. I looked at my clothes, covered in dirt. My hair tangled with no mercy...I'm scared to go down there. I looked back down there, Amu was crying her eyes out, Ikuto was looking at her in disbelief, Tadase...was,well..being Tadase, Kukai looking silly enjoying every minute of this argument, and Nagi was looking up at me. Strangely though, he looked...dead? I let go of the railing, and crawl to the first step down, slid my butt off quietly down to the 3rd to bottom step. No one heard me, but then Amu's sobbing became to loud.

"AMU! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP! I mean, It's all your fault she got hurt in the first place." Nagi said, his voice lingered with rage.

"Nagi, man. Chill out. A small mistake. They were having problem it's not like she knew, she'd get Rima beaten to a pulp." Ikuto said trying to calm Nagi.

"SHE'S BEEN SLEEPING LIKE THE DEAD FOR THE LAST 4 HOURS!" From the looks of it, Nagi's self control broke.

"I'm-_sob_-SORRY!" And amu started sobbing like a little kid, even though she put me through this, it still broke my heart. Ever since we were little, she'd stand up for me, and I'd always be the shoulder to cry. Ever since we were little, that brings back memories from the old orphanage. But it brings back memories before that time too.

"YOUR SORRY? WHY WERE YOU BEING SO! SO! UGH!" He sat down, and somehow he was radiating heat from his body. Yet, Amu sobbing stopped.

"Your asking why i was being so bitchy, weren't you?" Amu voice was still shaking, though. "Because I had to leave her yesterday. No, I'm not her mother but I've been living with her since we were kids. Your probably thinking, your related now aren't you? Were not, WE'VE BEEN LIVING IN THE SAME ORPHANAGE SINCE WE WERE 7, NOW WERE 14. I'VE KNOWN HER SO LONG, THAT I KNOW SHES UPSET BECAUSE I GOT ADOPTED! THAT'S WHY I WAS TRYING TO GET HER TO HATE ME! SO SHE WOULD FORGET ABOUT ME!" As soon as Amu finished, silence eloped the room, and Amu ran up to the door, opened it, looked at me like she knew i was there, gave me a sad smile, and slammed the door shut. I realized something. I can't stay, I can't even face them. I crawled back upstairs, and looked back to see Nagi at the bottom of the stairs, processing what he'd just seen. I ran for the room I woke up in.

"RIMA!" I heard stomping up the stairs as I slammed the door shut and locked it. Banging could be heard from the other side of the door. Also with Nagi repeatedly calling my name. I ran for the window, fiddling with the lock. The other side of the door became completely quiet. Silence was nice, but it bothered me. The window clicked, and I opened it. I looked down, 2-stories high. I could do it...maybe. I swung my legs out the window and sat on the ledge. I looked closely along the trees. Pink hair could be seen in the shade.

_Bang!_

I looked to the door, Ikuto with a bobby pin in hand, and Nagi looking at me with concern. I looked out the window, back to the room, swallowed my tongue, and hope for the best, I jumped. I landed and looked up, seeing the tip of purple hair turn around, and hear the soft thumping down the stairs. I stood up, looked to the pink hair, and see Amu running pass me, grabbing my hand, and running for our lifes.

* * *

We made it back to the orphanage, and looked at each other at the same time, you could find us clutching our tummies laughing on the floor. That was fun, I'd have to admit. We bid each other goodbyes, and i started climbing up the stairs. Halfway up the doorbell chimes, and someone comes in. I turned around, Nagi was looking at me in disbelief, followed by Ikuto, Kukai and Tadase. I started running up the stairs, only to hear 8 feet following me. I turned in to my room, slammed the door, and locked it. It be only a matter of time. I turned to Yaya, I walked up to her.

"Yaya, whatever you do, do not tell anybody I was here, or how i got here ok?" The lump growing in my throat.

"Mmhm! Yaya, promises!" She said, showing her toothy grin, door busted open, and I jumped over and climbed up to the top bunk. I looked above, where a little door that led to the roof was. I pushed it open and busted through it. I ran across the shingles, looking back to see only Nagi, walking towards me.

"Walk Rima, you don't want to fall." He said, whether he was truly worried about me, i don't know. But I should've listen. I slipped, lost my balance and next I could find myself hanging off the railing. Nagi was already there, trying to get me to calm down.

"Rima, give me your hand." He stretched his hand out towards me. I gave him my hand, and he started pulling me up. He gave one last tugged and now i could find myself in his arms, with him patting my head. "Now Rima...tell me...why are you here?

* * *

**Did ya like it? I liked to give a thank you for reviewing toooo...  
**

**AmutoLover1**

**AlmostScriptophobic**

**-PiercingMelody-  
**


	7. Scared

Risk it all Chapter 7

_Why would a person like me risks everything, _

_When we had absolutely nothing._

I knew this was coming. I felt so hopeless, a lost cause. I was suppose to forget, suppress it into the back of my mind. But here I was in Nagi's arms on the roof. I could still run, though I'd probably break my leg in the process. But for some reason I don't wanna run, I'm tired of trying to close my eyes, opening them and pretending nothing happen. I want to tell him, scream it out to the world all of my problems. I let out a ragged breath, and felt myself being pulled to him. His smell was so intoxicating, like a drug. I released my grip on him a little leaned back, avoiding his curious, concerned eyes and looked around. The door above my room was still open, with Yaya, Kukai, and Ikuto eagerly watching us. Slowly, I looked back at Nagi. My eye's trimmed with tears. Gah, Why am I so emotional? The warm brown eyes were piercing my soul, I could feel myself squirm under his watch. Why was I here? Because the world hated me.

"N…..d...o..r…l…n..o..n..w?" I mumbled under my breath that only a person as close as Nagi could hear. I looked closely into his eyes…his face was funny, it was like _i-knew-you-could-talk_ face. It made me want to laugh. But this is not a laughing matter.

"Rima, if your gonna talk, let me hear you." Why did he want to know so badly? I let out yet another ragged breath.

"Nagi, do you really want to know?" I said a little louder. I admit I was little scared. I could hear him whisper a little yes. And I started reliving my nightmares.

_I stay up in my bed, making sure I lock the door. I had mirrors everywhere, all of them reflecting that..thing. It wasn't possible. I couldn't even recognize myself, that thing kept staring at me. It's eyes were hollow and tears kept over flowing down it's face. This was punishment, God really hated me. What did I ever do, I'm just four. Mama, Papa..There arguing downstairs again, They've been like that since I turned four. There was a park we used to go to, and we had so much fun. What change? Did I disappoint you? They always argued before those men came. They came every day, and started yelling at mommy and daddy. I walked over to the door and open it and sat at the top of the stairs. It's almost time. I don't know why but I had a gut feeling something was wrong._

_THUMP THUMP THUMP!_

_Mommy and Daddy stopped talking. The utter silence scared me. Daddy slowly walked up to the door and Mommy frantically brought me downstairs and pushed me into broom closet. I got down on my hands and knees, and stared out of the little vent through the door. Daddy opened the door. The men came inside, one of them grabbed Mommy and put a gun to her head. "M-mommy.." The other went to Daddy and whisper something in his ear, slowly puting his gun to daddy's head and BANG! BANG!_

_Mommy and Daddy slowly got down on their knees and fell. Mommy was looking right at me. "M-mommy." Mommy took a shaky breath and mouth I-hate-you. Then she stopped moving. _

"_Look's like our jobs done." And they turn to the door, before they completely left, they spit all over Daddy. I made sure they were gone before I came out. And I stared at their lifeless bodies. And I started laughing. I don't know why but my tummy tickled. I ran to the kitchen and got the matches out of the knife drawer, and got the gasoline for the barbecue out from the back porch. I ran back to Mommy and Daddy and poured that awful sticky smell already over them. And lit the match and threw it at them. I watched them burn for a few minutes, remembering the mirror across the room. I looked so sick, that wide grin wouldn't come off my face. I wasn't happy but I wasn't sad. My golden eyes looked so dull. I ran outside as I noticed the flames were climbing up the walls. Once outside, I noticed the house was in flames. I chuckled to myself quietly. _

"_Now, I won't ever have to see that again. Best Birthday gift ever. I guess I forgot to mention I turned 5 today. Today's my birthday!" The smile still stuck to my face. The house quietly burned to the ground._

"Rima, you-." Before I could hear the rest I ran across the roof (Not a good Idea I might add.) And jump down into my room, grabbing my school bag, looking back to grab my cellphone. And ran out of the orphanage, to the school, going behind the school into the woods. And I came upon a dirt road. I decided to stop and breathe for a minute. I looked down at my phone. It's been so long since I used it.

_Just open your eyes_

_Just open your eyes_

_And see that life is beautiful_

_Will you swear on your life,_

_That no one will cry at my funeral?_

My phone was singing…oh..it was ringing, my bad. The only people that know my number is Amu and the school. I looked at the caller Id, it said unknown number. That's funny. I flipped it open.

"Moshi, Moshi?" I'm really utterly confused right now.

"Rima-chan, I see you." And they hung up as I dropped the phone. I looked around, no one else was here. But that voice was so familiar. I bent down picking up my phone, it was all in my head. Something black caught my eye, and I looked over to a cat coming out of the woods. I walked over to it and bent down. It stopped, looked at me, and puuuurrredd at me. It look like KusuKusu.

"You look like KusuKusu but she died in the fire." I smiled to myself.

"Actually she is KusuKusu." I looked to where the voice came from. Oh My God…I'm gonna die.

* * *

That was cool, and the ring tone came from our very own Amutolover1 from the story Who's Mashiro Rima. It's really good, I recommend you read it! AND REVIEW IT! And thank you all who review the last chapter:

AmutoLover1,  
StarWater11,  
FreeParking,  
and  
-PiercingMelody-


	8. Droplets of Blood

Risk It all 8

_Why would a person like me risks everything, _

_When we had absolutely nothing._

I stepped back..horrible memories shifting through my head, the horrible smell of gasoline, gunshots, no…no…GO AWAY! And I tripped and landing on my butt. I looked up trying to find…him. Where is he? All I see are dirt, grass, and trees. Maybe..Maybe I was delusional…yeah..That must be it.

"There's no need to be in a frantic, milady." As HE lifted up my head. "Now this is only gonna hurt a lot." And he smile the wicked smile almost like the one I had that day, and lifted a…crowbar. I tried to move, but I couldn't. WHAT HAPPENING TO ME!

And I blacked out as something warm flowed down my face.

_Oh….what's happen? I…think I saw KusuKusu and that guy. He looked so familiar..OH!_

I jerked by head up, only to my blinded by light. I could hear my breathing and chains clinging against each other. Truth be told, i was scared. I couldn't see, and i cant even hear if there's another human with me. Hopefully alive, that is. Then it hit me , this awful smell that made me regergatate in my mouth. It was,nevermind, i can't even think about it. Ok, you've been kidnapped a few times, like when you where 4, when you where 5 about 3 hours after the fire, when you were 7 by the orphanage and you ran away from most of you foster homes. I've been through this before, when in this situation follow Rule #5. I have no life, i never did. Rima Mashiro died at age 5. I'm just her body, i have no soul. I have no frien-. _Amu.._Ok..Nobody cares if i di-._Nagihiko.._ WHY THE HELL DID I THINK OF HIM?

"From the look of your face , you must be awake?" I swear i couldn't breathe. That voice, how could i forget. It belong to the head of the company. The company that own me, had custody over me. My uncle, my new _father_, that old man, Kazuomi Hoshina, the head of Easter.

"Grandpa, what's that _thing_? Doing here?" Ah, the recognizable voice of Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto adopted daughter of Kazuomi Hoshina.

"That's not nice Lulu, she's our new sister, since you know, Utau left." That voice made me cringed, Utau, back when we were little we'd sing together. Of course, she wouldn't remember me though. That voice was non other than the emotionless doll, Hikari.

Steps echoed, and then it became quiet, whatever covered my eyes were ripped off, as HIS filthy hand grabbed my chin to face him.

"It's nice to see you again, _Rima_..and you shouldn't try to run away again. I mean, what would happen to your precious Amu and Utau if you did that? We wouldn't some accident to happen, do we?" Oh...My..God right now, i wish i didn't ran away from Nagi.

* * *

DRUMROLL PLEASE...NAGIHIKO'S POV. AND THE CROWD GOES WHILE!

Her life? Just like that? Her eyes told the truth, but she still wasn't telling me something. Laughing out the sight of the murder, destroying the evidence, it was like she didn't believe it herself, like she didn't want to believe. Like it was just a story someone told her. Like, destroying the evidece she could say to herself, My mommy and daddy died in a fire, or in a car crash. As if it were an accident! But why would her mom tell her that she hated her? As her dying..sentence? And other than that why would she destroy the evidence when she fully known that they could've caught the killer? Unless, they were holding something precious to her? Or maybe it was someone she knew and didn't want them to get hurt.

" Rima, you-." And she ran across the roof...again. That girl never learns, huh? I slowly got up, and walked back to the opening and climbed down. Rima's school bag was gone? I hurried cross the room and looked out the window, she was running away again. She'd be okay, I mean she's JUMP out of a window for God's sake! And I slowly walked back home.

Waking up the next morning and walking to school with Ikuto and Kukai wasn't all that unusual. Actually it was the panicked face of Amu, i was worried about.

"Amu, what wrong?"

_Long pregnant silence..._

"Rima..she didn't come out of the orphanage to walk to school today.." What's wrong with that? Maybe she got sick, you know?

"Why are you worried about that? Shrimp can take care of her small chibi self." Of course, Ikuto would already have a name for her. Go figure.

"That's not bothering Amu-chi the most, it was the fact that Ri-chi didn't come home last night."...What do you mean?

"Amu, who is this, Rima kid?" And as expected of Utau not to pay attention in introduction.

"Rima Mashiro, short, golden blonde hair and eyes, same age of Amu-chan. I mean a king HAS to know his loyal subjects, does he not?" Ok, who called him prince early in the morning.

_Clack.._

Everyone turn to Utau, her face twisted in horror, her cell phone on the asphalt. She slowly picked up her cell phone as the bell rang. And dialed a number. Everyone was quiet, and i could silently hear a song singing at the back of the school. As soon as i heard it, she made a run to the noise. And we all stayed still for a moment.

"Oh..My..God.." We all turned to Amu, who become horror-struck. As if she'd seen a ghost. And she follow Utau into the forest. Soon, all of us followed her lead.

* * *

Second, unusual thing we found again, a dirt road that came from nowhere. YAY! Not. The thing was, Rima's phone was in the middle of the road playing her ringtone, the scariest thing was, the fact droplets of blood where around it, dragged to the left side of the road.

* * *

**I HOPED YOU LIKE IT! :D I started to notice something, i seem to only update every month around the tenth. Funny right? Anyways, i give my thanks to:**

**Free Parking, **

**-PiercingMelody-,**

**amutoluver1.**

**I'm still sorry to haven't got to your question about KusuKusu amutoluver1. :D It'll probably be in the next chapter. And yeah, i put Easter as the bad guy. I needed someone evil in a way. :D Anyways SEE YA NEXT TIME! **


	9. The game's still on

Risk It all 9

_Why would a person like me risks everything, _

_When we had absolutely nothing._

Droplets of blood. Rima's blood. What happen here? Millions of question were swarming around my head as i slowly sunk to the ground. Rima, where are you? This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so-

"Nagi?" Suppressing a cry, i look up facing six concerned faces. Well, five. Ikuto doesn't count.

"Is there something wrong?" I said, putting a faint smile on my face, standing up.

"We...Utau thinks she knows where Rima is." I couldn't shake the shock off my face as Amu said. She knows where she's at. That's great!

"Where?" I had to know, NOW. Utau walked slowly up to me, narrowing her eyes as if i challenged her to a ramen eating contest.

"The Easter Corporation." Even though thats a big, GIGANTIC, building, we'll find you Rima-chan. We will.

* * *

I could still fill his hands all of my face. Even in the darkness, that now consumed me, i felt as if i was being watched. And i probably was. I was probably dirty too, AND IN MY SCHOOL UNIFORM! DAMN IT! I CAN'T PAY FOR ANOTHER ONE! And only an hour ago was when i woke up. Why couldn't just pass out like those perky girls, Rima? Well, I don't know, MAYBE CAUSE IT'S IDIOTIC! Man, the more time i was spending in this chair in the dark, i was losing it. Slouching back, panting trying to NOT be depressing, WHICH made my chair flip backward, hitting my head against the ground. Great Rima, your awesome.

This is pathetic, just waiting here, hoping someone will rescue me like a damsel in distress? Just thinking bout that, made me pissed...You know what, if...if this is then I'm going to sing. I'm gonna scream my heart out. Till the very end.

And that's when the door opened, the door open by my enemy and flooded me with hope.

* * *

"My, dearest Rima. It looks like you have loyal friends afterall. Take a look." And he opened the door wider. At least 13 computer screens, filled with hallways, door, elevators, were on. And there they where. Running through the entrance, following Utau. Who had, pure hatred for the man, beside me. "Rima, wouldn't it be nice to give your friends a chance to hear your voice while they die?" His crooked grin plastered across his face. Untying my hands, and loosening my gag, i made a decision. I couldn't fight him. And this could be my last chance to sing. To my friends? No, acquaintances..Stepping inside the room, standing in front of the microphone, he turned it on and left the room. Looking at the last computer, which was doing absolutely nothing, pointless isn't it? I turned on the internet and played the first song on it's homepage. Telling the password to everything, it started loading. I smiled to myself, even after all these years, i remember my parent's password to their computer. I know, your sitting in the chair saying WTF? Hah..i know. Turning back to the microphone the song started.

"It feels like I have lost this fight  
They think that I am staying down  
But I'm not giving up tonight  
Tonight the wall is coming down  
I am stronger than my fears  
This is the mountain that I climb  
Got 100 steps to go  
Tonight I'll make it 99

One more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
Don't stop now  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
One more

Go one more  
Go one more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
(Repeat)

I have everything to lose  
By not getting up to fight  
I might get used to giving up  
So I am showing up tonight  
I am my own enemy  
The battle fought within my mind  
If I can overcome step one  
I can face the 99

One more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
Don't stop now  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
One more

Go one more  
Go one more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah"  
(x4)

I looked at the computer screens, they were still looking for me, although still being chased by _them, _they were ok. They weren't giving up, and i wasn't going to either. He opened the door and walked slowly to me, right as he was about to tie me up again, i turned around.

_The game's still on..._

* * *

**Ya like? Of course ya did, or you wouldn't be on this page. xD**

**Thank you for all that review,**

**LuvMeOrHateMe (also known as Amutolover1),**

**and Amuto4ever72**

**Thanks! As for what happen with:**

**-PiercingMelody-,  
****AquaTwin,  
Kichi-Baka,  
Free Parking,  
BlackLily11,  
DemonWitchCat,  
They all vanished off the place in the earth and died...i think..?**


	10. Friends & Ninjas

Risk It all 10

_Why would a person like me risks everything, _

_When we had absolutely nothing._

Living or Dying in this fight wasn't really my plan. And then there was the fact, I'm not suicidal. I could be. We'll put that off for another time. Turning around, quickly, wasn't quick enough. I turned around, ready to knee him in the groin. But then two shots were fired.

Looking up at his face, i watch as a smile becomes plastered to his face. All I could think is, _what have I done? _

I told myself this. I made the rules, FOR GOD'S SAKE! The rules, those five rules, _why couldn't i follow them?_

He looks down on me, his face hardens. Mine: Disarray, distorted, grimace, _hollow..._

"Rima, it's time to go. And from the looks of it, you won't struggle." No pity, no sympathy. That's good, it adds no salt to the _wound..._

Following out the door, I now hear nothing. Silence, _my comfort..._

Something passes through my legs..KusuKusu? Reaching down, I grab for her. Her soft fur grasping through fingers. Her sweet honey smell, it's like she's sending a message to my brain. **BANG**

Looking out of the corner of my eye, I see them. Utau, kicking the men ( who don't have weapons, or course) where the sun don't shine. Amu and Ikuto shouting at the camera, their words flowing to my ears out of the room. Kukai, coming into a fist fight with the someone who tried to jump Utau. What a wonderful couple. Life's a fairytale. This isn't real. This isn't. I look at KusuKusu.

"KusuKusu, you believe me too, right. This isn't real. No one would want to save me. This isn't real?" Trying to convince myself, I know it's not working. I close my eyes. Listening to Kazuomi Hoshina shout at everyone. Commanding them to do something about them. Footsteps echoing everywhere. Kazuomi grabs my arm and shoves me roughly towards the door. "KusuKusu, I can't do this." Warm, salty, wet tears slide down my cheeks. I can't do it. He opens the door, tyring to shove me out of the room. I turn to look at Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, Utau, their fighting for me. Trying to get past Kazuomi. Every kick, every punch, every message of pain, why are they fighting for me? I'm nothing. Sobbing, I find my voice. "WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING FOR ME? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO BE CALLED YOUR FRIEND?" Now picking me up, he heads to the door.

**"RIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Opening my eyes, Nagi. Your here, too? Shoving, racing towards me, he punches Kazuomi in the nose. Dropping me, my knees slam into the liomenum floor. Nagi, moving fast-paced, picks me up and sprints. Amu and Ikuto kicking the last of the men, slamming the door behind them. Sirens erupt through the building. Running together, panting, we hear more footsteps coming front both sides, both hallways. Ikuto (Being the tall skyscaper he is) pushes the ceiling. It's one of the ceiling like the school. Move the light weight sytrofoam, **Poof!**, there a hole in the ceiling. Ikuto pushing Amu first, then Utau, Kukai finally me, up the hole. (WELL, THAT WAS AN AWKARD SENTENCE!) Nagi and Ikuto finally climb up. Pitch Black again.

"Ri-chi? Are you okay? Yaya doesn't think so." Yaya said, her childish voice echoing off the walls. Something shifts hesitatedly beside me.

"I'm fine." Letting my monotone voice drone. Truth, I was scared to death. I wanted someone to tell me this was alright, it was just a bad dream. I wanted to be held close, letting their warmth be my comfort. No, that wouldn't happen.

"Liar.." A soft voice whispers into my ear, their breath tickling my spine. Nagihiko...

"Well, I need a cat nap. I don't know 'bout you, but I'm going to sleep." Ikuto's loud voice lingering in the air.

"HENTAI COSPLAY NEKO! DON'T LAY THERE!" Amu's voice shouts screaming.

"Good way to thow in an akward." Finally cracking a smile, at least i still have my sarcasm.

"Yeah, especially when we can't see you." said Utau.

"YOU HENTAIS!" Amu screeches. Soon afterwards, we bursted out laughing.

* * *

Everyone was sleeping, yes, still in the ceiling where i believe we shall die of the air, or fall through the ceiling like ninjas...I know what I'm gonna be for Halloween.

"Rima...You sleeping?" Nagi whispers to me. What's with him and whispering today?

"No, I'm flying with the pigs." Sitting up, trying to face towards him. I still can't see. Damn..

"Oh, ok."

...

"Anyways, I think i should answer your question now." My question? I didn't have-

_I turn to look at Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, Utau, their fighting for me. Trying to get past Kazuomi. Every kick, every punch, every message of pain, why are they fighting for me? I'm nothing. Sobbing, I find my voice. "WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING FOR ME? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO BE CALLED YOUR FRIEND?" Now picking me up, he heads to the door._

Oh...yah...

"Rima, were your friends. At least you should remember that Amu, Yaya, and Utau are. And Utau's brother is Ikuto. And Utau and Kukai are childhood friends. But I guess that leaves me. Rima..I'm your friend, too. I mean, we were friends when you were little too. Childhood friends. And suddenly, you vanished. And now I know why."

"Nagi, I never knew you." I said to him slowly. I never had a...'guy' friend.

"Yeah, you did. But you probably knew me as someone else...Rima..I'm Nad-." Dear person, who is reading this. I know, he was about to tell me something, that would change my life forever. But guess what. I decided to be a ninja, and fall through the ceiling with KusuKusu in my arms. That's how awesome I am.

* * *

**I like the ending! HaHa.. It's not yet over, maybe in about 2-3 chapters, I'll be able to stop the story, and start a new one. But what will it be about, I wonder? Please Review. And I think something interesting will happen in the next chapter. Give you 3 hints: It involves a gun, Nagi, and Rima fights!**

**I give my thanks toooo:**

**LuvMeOrHateMe,**

**and Aquatwin**

**Thank you both xD**


	11. Oh God

Risk It all 10

_Why would a person like me risks everything, _

_When we had absolutely nothing._

**HOLY CHEEZZZZ!** I DON'T WANNA RUN! I DONT WANNA RUN! I DONT WANNA RUN!

"Rima, you have to keep running!" NOOOOO! FOR THE MOTHER Of GOD!

Now, you may ask how does being a Ninja have anything to do with this? Simple, I'll show you because I'm to smart to tell you myself so...Rewind.

* * *

Back to being my ninja self, I looked up to the ceiling. I'm so glad I closed my mouth, for dust and all this powerdy stuff was falling . Not only that but this stupid purplehead thing was covering his mouth trying not to laugh. Even his face was turing blue!...hehe...Grapeman...hehe..OFF TOPIC! The only problem is that my(awesome) ninjaness probably alerted the whole building. Not that it scared me or anything, of course.

"Meow.." Ah..Your right, we should prbably go, huh?

"Meow.." Ok then!

"YOSH!" I shouted as I stood up...that was a really, really bad idea. Nagi, who finally realized our situation, jumped through the hole, grabbed my arm, and started running. I bet he didn't even know where he was going.

"Meow?" I looked back.

"KUSUKUSU!" There lay Kusukusu in the pile of Rumble with _his_ men coming in through the back.

* * *

My heart was going 100 mph, my eyes brimmed with tears, my lungs wheezing trying to get air, my legs became like jelly from running. We haven't really lost them yet, no, not yet. I thought I was going to collaspe apparently Mr.'Nice guy' had a different I idea.

"Rima, over here." Only to look to see purplehead open a door, shove my inside, close the door, and lock it. Oh, did i mention that were now in a closet? IN THE DARK? Not that I'm scared of the dark or something, heaven's no...Ok, maybe a teensy weensy bit. Trying to catch my breath, I realized something.

"N-nagi, what happened to Amu and the others?" I said through my gasps.

"They'll be fine, as you fell, they immediately woke up." He said in a whisper. "Ok, maybe not Ikuto, but the others did," He said it a playful tone... Oh, God, no..Nagi smiled bigger..HOW CAN I KNOW THAT WHEN WERE IN A CLOSET IN THE DARK?

"Rima-tan..." Que, Blush, bleh. " Your blushing?"

...

"Rima...your blushing." Thats an understatement. Something shifted in the dark. "Rima..." My breath hitched, ad I quickly tried to lean away, to get away. Did you know that's really hard to do, WHEN YOUR ALREADY AGAINST THE WALL? I mean, it is a small closet, after all. So i didn't do anything good, but set a trap for myself. Slowly, something move again.

I felt his breathing on my neck, against my ear, slowly i also realized he had his hands on both sides of my head and was slightly sitting on my legs. And no, I didn't mean his knees were crushing my legs. If you know what i mean?

I felt his head drop against my shoulder, his hair splattered itself down my arm, his nose touching my neck. Oh god, now I feel like AMU! He chuckled slightly, vibrating off his chest, up his throat, his breath tickling my neck. Ok, think of something smart, RIMA?Dimwitted? SARCASM? AHHHHH!

Here's a demonstration:  
Rima's brain far away from Nagi: O  
Rima's brain around Nagi: .

"Rima...before I say anything..or do..I'm Nad-"

"Nagi, you keep this up, I might pee my pants!" I blurted out the first thing i could think of! It's not my fault, I sound rather stupid?

...

...

"Ignoring that comment-"

"Don't ignore it, I need to PISS?"Oh, God, I can't stop now, huh?

...

...

"Rima.."

"PISS TIME?"

"Rima, I-"

"WEEEEEEEE-" I screamed to be cut off as he covered my mouth.

"RIMA, I'M NAD-!"

"Yo..."

"FOR THE MOTHER OF GOD!" Nagi spun around to meet Ikuto and the others who were watching us in amusement.

...

...

WERE THEY WATCHING US?

..."Great timing guys?" He's still not getting off me...

"I-i-i-i-t's n-n-n-n-ot w-what y-y-y-ou-u t-t-t-t-hink i-i-t i-i-s." Quit stuttering, Damn it!

"Uh-huh, so their no reason your still in this postition because?" Que, blush...again. Nagi turned his head towards me, flicking his eyes to stare into mine, and slowly he got up.

"Anybody have a plan?" Nagi said as he turn towards them, back faced to me.

...

...

...

"Um, guys? What happen to our cellphones?" I asked as they all whipped around to look at me. Okay, so I'm suprisingly short, does that mean you have to forget about me, ALMOST IMMEDIATELY?

"Oh..." Yeah, and they call me the blonde? Utau whipped out her phone, out of her pocket and dail someone.

"Pssst..Who are you calling?" Amu whispered into her ear. Yeah, Amu, your sooo great at whispering. Que Sarcasm.

"9-1-1...?"

...

...

"Um, Utau, not to be..annoying or anything, but do you really think they'll believe us?" Great , I'm becoming hysterical.

...

...

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Hoshina Utau, and I'm inside the Easter Corp. and well, I heard some gunshots and yelling, a-a-nd I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO?" Ah...thats our little actress.

"Ok, I'm going to send some people over, ok? Don't hang up-." The phone was cut off and Utau slammed it shut.

...

...

WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" We yelled.

"For suspense, of course." Great, now how are we supposed to get out of this one.

* * *

Yeah, and then we were caught with the phone, apparently they tracked Utau's wi-fi signals. And we got split up. And now I'm running around from people with Nagi. Life's great, right? Actually, yes, it is. Cause we FINALLY made it to the main lobby. Although, I have no clue how to tell everyone else the way out, we were almost to the door. Heck, we could hear police sirens. Which was a unexpected miracle. And Nagi looked really happy about it, really happy like your so happy you could pee your pants. Plus, I got a good run in, so I could (barely) run along side him. Maybe, God was finally on my side.

But no, God still hates me.

It happen in a second.

Nagi here, a bang, and Nagi gone.

And that horrid laugh, I knew well. No, that didn't help either.

I was 5 feet away from the door.

My body was frozen.

"N-n-agi?", someone said. Someone who sounded so alone at that moment, lost, frighten, like a little kid.

Then I realized it was me.

And Nagi wasn't answering back.

* * *

**AHHH! CLIFFHANGER! Ah, wow, I'm really amazing. Considering I didn't think I could write so much. And Rima will fight, I just wanted to give you a cliffhanger before I showed you hear awesome skills. :) Anyways I give my thanks to my precious reviewers:**

**LuvMeOrHateMe :) Your awesome**

**-PiercingMelody- :D Your still funny as always**

**AND WELCOME THE NEWCOMER!**

**DinosaursgoRawr101 xD I'm excited to have you here!**

**Thank you all, and don't forget to review. Have a GOOD NIGHT! xD AND Whose better? Ninja Bacon, Jedi Bagels, Spartan Pancakes, or Olympic French toast? **


	12. Is this the end?

Risk It all 12

_Why would a person like me risks everything, _

_When we had absolutely nothing._

I…I really want to know what happened to Nagi. To see if…Snap out of it, Rima! Nagi would never leave you like that. He's…he wouldn't? Slowly gathering up my fear, I turned around. And I was horrified.

Nagi was on the floor. Unconscious, and…he wasn't moving. Looking up at Kazumi, I felt hot tears brim my eyes. Glaring at him, I slowly moved towards Nagi. Kazumi, still standing there, smiling down on us, lowered his gun. Taking steady steps towards us.

"Come on, Utau! It was this way!" Kukai shouted, running frantically.

"Wait, we can't run that fast!" Said Utau, with the others following behind us. We, (Amu, Ikuto, Yaya, Tadase, Utau, Kukai) heard a gun shot about 5 minutes ago. Our steps bouncing off the walls.

"Up here!" Kukai shouted again, as he shoved the door open. Finally getting through the door, we looked around. The gun, Kazumi, Rima, Nagi, Blood?

"Oh my God…"

I heard the doors open behind him. With a grim look on his face, he turned around. I saw my chance.

I grabbed the gun out of his hand. Tripping over his shoe, I accidentally pulled the trigger and hit him on his shin. Getting back up, trembling all over. He got back up, his eyes filled with rage. His adrenaline was pumping. Shit. He lounged for me, grabbing me by the neck, I was pushed back down. Kazumi, now on top of me, starting banging my head against the floor. Every time, my head hit the ground, I could feel warm, sticky stuff clamp itself on my neck and hair. Shouts and loud stomps on the floor started towards us. My throat getting lifted back up, I craned my neck and bit him on his collarbone. Screaming as my teeth pierced his skin, he slammed his fist to my temple. I slid across the floor.

"YOU BASTARD!" I heard a scream, which sounded oddly familiar. I opened my eyes, shocked. Nagi was there, beating the crap out of him. With one odd problem, why was he bleeding form his chest? I thought, because I mind slipped into the dark.

Faintly, I could hear sirens, yelling, and people. Opening my eyes, I'm in an ambulance. Looking to my left, the paramedics noticed I'm awake and nodded. Hearing a slam, and the engine, I turn to my right, Nagi. His chest is bandaged up, dried up blood covering the supposed to be, white bandages. Sitting up, I slightly groan. My head felt like it was splitting open. A hand puts itself on my shoulder, and pulls me. Evidently to the right. I look up, and see Nagi staring down at me. His brown warm up filled up with worry and looked somewhat cold. Closing his eyes, he rests his head down on my head. Breathing heavily, his grip on me gets tigher. Putting my hand on his chest, trailing the blood stain bandages to the one spot that was still wet.

"Oh, Nagi…I'm so sorry." I said, as I buried my head into his chest pouring out the hot tears I've been holding in for so many years. Nagi rearranged the way I was sitting so he could comfortly put his arms on my shoulders, leaning his head on my neck, like our position in the closet. Except the fact, I was gripping onto his back and I was burying my face in the crook of his neck. I could tell he was watching me.

"Rima, there nothing to be sorry for." He said quietly, his hot breath tickling my neck.

"There's everything to be sorry for! I got you into this mess! Why couldn't I listen to the rules! The stupid rules!" I scream into his shoulder, my grip tightening. His gripped tightened around me too.

"The rules. You still follow them?" His voice almost inaudible.

"How would you know about my rules?" I said in the same tone as him.

"I knew you as a child, you followed those five rules, almost everyday of your life." He whispered.

"I never knew a Nagi." I said bluntly.

"But you knew a Nadeshiko." He whispered right next to my ear.

"You were my neighbor?" I said leaning my head on his shoulder, facing my face towards him.

"Yeah." … "Are you mad?" I smiled.

"No…"

"Good." As he bent down and brushed his lips against mine. The paramedics came to a stop, and opened the doors. Soon, I was rushed inside.

Because I lost a lot of blood...and

Because I was a bright giggling tomato.

**Ok guys. This is kinda were my plot ends, but I'm thinking, would you guys like it if Rima went to school and she gets adopted into the Fujisaki family, and they… have more fluff, and lovey dovey scenes? Or should I end this, like this, and start a new story? I'm leaning towards the latter here, but I want your honest opinion. **

**URGENT! IF YOU HAVE A FACEBOOK YOU CAN JOIN MY FACEBOOKPAGE! IT IS The. Violent. Spazz  
YOU SHOULD ALSO JOIN LUVMEORHATEME'S FACEBOOK PAGE!**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**-PiercingMelody-  
muzikchic4eva  
DinosaursgoRAWR101**

Return to Top


	13. Dear Karma, You suck

Risk It all 12

_Why would a person like me risks everything, _

_When we had absolutely nothing._

Tapping my fingers impatiently on the counter in the hospital, I waited. Trying not to lunged at her, the nurse, for not noticing this 4'9-5'2 teenage girl standing in front of her. But I'm Rima Mashiro and my patients level is running thin. Fiercely looking at her, i stop tapping my fingers. Leaving the counter, I head toward the door. I'm getting out of this effing hospital, if it's the last thing i do.

As the automatic doors slide upon, I hear the nurse yelling. Turning around, i focus on what she's saying.

"Oi! Little girl! You can't leave the hospital, wait till your mommy comes back!" She said, looking at me. I think. I look behind me, making sure that she MUST be talking to someone else. "No, you!" Glaring at her, i rush to her.

"YOU THINK I'M A LITTLE GIRL?" I scream, jumping on the counter, crouching to meet her eye level.

"Well, yes. You are a elementary student." DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO THINK THE SAME THING?

"I'M IN HIGHSCHOOL!"

"Well, your sure not acting like it." That voice. That annoying piece of-

"OH! ! Is this your sister? She's rowdy. Go on. Go." She said with a sickly sweet smile. Feeling hands around my waist, I feel myself being picked up. Twisting back, I see Purple head, carrying me away from my prey. Once outside the automatic doors, he started walking over to the car, in the hospital parking lot. Of course, he's only 15. One year older than me. So he had to have someone else driving the car. I thought as we walked up to the car. I looked inside and he opened the car. WHY THE FRICK IS IKUTO DRIVING THE CAR? I turned to Nagi.

"WHY THE FRICK IS IKUTO DRIVING THE CAR?" I yelled, repeating myself.

"'Cause he's the only one with a driver's license?" Nagi said, sweatdropping.

"Driver's license?" I said blankly. Looking back in the car, Ikuto in the driver's seat, and Amu in the passenger's seat. Glancing back at Nagi, "How old is Ikuto?" I asked while gently getting pushed in the car. Sitting down on the leather seat, I wait for an answer.

"Ikuto? He's a senior, why?" He's a senior? Then why does he...OHMYGAWD!

"IKUTO'S A SENIOR? SO IKUTO'S A PEDOPHILE AND AMU LIKES OLDER GUYS? HOLY CHEEZITS!" I turn to Nagi, screaming like a lunatic. "YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?"

"Uh..what?"

"THEIR KIDS WILL HAVE YOGURT COLORED HAIR AND BE PERVERTS!"

"Rima!" I look at Amu, with her red strawberry face, Ikuto's shocked face.

"Amu? You like me?" OH! That's why she yelled at me.

"Oh...haha? Hey, Nagi. Let's give them some alone time." I said, trying to push Nagi out of the car. Amu looked at me, and reacted the worst way possible.

"RIMA LIKES NAGI THOUGH!" Oh, cheese...

"Nagi, don't look at me that way" I said sternly. "Amu, Ikuto likes you, get over it. Ikuto, Amu likes you too, so can it. Now that that's over. Go." I said, snapping my seat belt and and pointing forward.

"Can we talk about this?"

"Nagi?"

"Yeah..."

"Shut up."

* * *

AHHHHH! TOKYO! I'M HOME! I mentally screamed as i shoved Nagi out the door. Ah...Fresh air. Sweet fresh air. I'd never that I'd miss you.

Glaring at Ikuto, i pointed.

"Moi? Pointing not nice." Ikuto said with a pout, tyring to pull Amu out of the car from the driver's seat. (Cough,Cough...Amu was in the Passenger seat.)

"YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BEEN ABLE TO DRIVE!" I screeched. Actually, I've been yelling alot today. Well, thats okay, if i yell alot today, I won't people able to talk tomarrow; and if i don't get to talk tomarrow then Nagi won't talk to me about..um..the..thing.

"But my driving wasn't that bad." He said as he crossed the yard into the Fujisaki territory. With Amu draped acrossed his shoulder. Oh, and don't forget the screaming 'YOU HENTAI COSPLAYING NEKO!' that was said repeatedly.

"Sorry Ikuto, but i have to agree with Rima. You drove to the OTHER lane just to chase the dog off the road. " Nagi said, finally stepping out of the car, walking towards me, and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Whatever, i have something to do. Bye." Ikuto said sighing, bringing Amu inside.

"Now, Rima-chan-" I turned, slapping his hand off my shoulder.

"It's Mashiro."

"Back to this stage, huh?" He said, as i started walking away.

"Fujisaki," I paused to look back and glare at him."We never left this stage to begin with." And i continue walking to the orphanage. This is for the better. He saved you from your perdicament, and he saved your life. As you did his. To show how grateful you are, leave him be. You'll only be in the way. That's the only thing your good at.

* * *

Taking slow steps, having the quietness of the orphange embraced me, i got to the steps. The mahogany steps stare back at me. The polish shine blind me. Sighing, I climbed up the stairs.

"Ah, Mashiro! Come here." Briefly looking, i follow my orders. Stepping off the stairs, i walked around the corner.

"Sir..." I said, staring at my shoes. I don't like this man. The one who took us in. I completely loathe him.

"Mashiro, come on look up. This is Mrs. Fujisaki." Fujisaki? " And guess what? She's adopting you! Aren't you happy?" Shocked trembled through my body. Looking behind my hair, I clench my fists. It was the same purple hair. No doubt about it.

"Rima Mashiro? Blonde Curly hair. Short. Your perfect!" She said stopping in front of me. Putting a finger under my chin, to make me look up. I glared. "Oh my. Such an expression. YOUR ADORABLE!" She screamed glomping on me. Ugh. "Come one, now. Don't be shy." Whispered into my ear, pushing me forward.

"But my-" I began searching frantically from a excuse to get away.

"Your things have already been delivered to my house. Now, get going." She said with a cheeky smile. Sighing, i complied.

* * *

The car ride with Ikuto was nothing compared to this. Nagi happened to be in the car with me. Wasn't he, i don't know, AT HIS HOUSE AWHILE AGO? So in the dead silence, with a chaffuer driving, with me, his mom, and him in the back, was a nightmare. Closing my eyes, trying to find a fitting way to break the silence, i kept quiet. Opening my eyes, i looked to my right. Nagihiko's mom, which i still haven't got her name yet, was staring out the window. Looking to my left, Nagi was staring at me. Ok, so this wasn't that bad-WHY WAS HE STARING AT ME?

"Rima? So your the one, Mom wanted to adopt? Well, i guess this means, were not gonna stay on the same stage very long. Your gonna have to talk to me." He said it triumph.

Well, Karma. It's official. You suck.

* * *

**Ok, you guys voted on my continuing this story, and having them adopt Rima. Actually, all of you did. :)  
Now this is like...a test. I wanted to see if you liked it better this way, other than ending it at the last chapter. I'm going to half to let you guys vote again. I'm sorry, I'm tyring to make you do this. But i want to see if you guys like it better this way, and if you don't that's okay. The majority shall win. Thank you all for reading this story this far. It means so much to me. And i really don't want to let you guys down. Thank you again, I really mean it.**

**Thanks for all the review on the last chapter:  
FIRST THE NEWCOMER! WE WELCOME YOU TO OUR FAMILY! :  
****  
Miwokgirl101 - Your right. Their is ONLY oneshots of Rimahiko nowadays. If only we could change that...**

**AND ON YOUR THE REST OF OUR RIMAHIKO FAMILY!  
****  
-PiercingMelody- Your really funny! '** I'LL SEND SANTA CLAUSE TO BUST DOWN YOUR FRONT DOOR WHERE HE'L STEAL ALL YOUR MILK AND COOKIES!**' If only there were more people like you in the world, this world would be amazing :D**

**muzichic4eva - YES! THEIR LOVE SHALL CONTINUE! XD**

**amuto4ever72 - Yep! I wanna see where i go too. :)**

**BYEEEEE! See ya on the next Update! **


	14. Ahh, Teenage problems

Risk It all 14

_Why would a person like me risks everything, _

_When we had absolutely nothing._

Maybe living in the Fujisaki Manor wasn't as bad as i thought it would be. Or maybe I'm just lying to myself to crack a joke. Still, it wasn't that funny; and it was a disgrace to comedy. Right now, at this very moment, I'm on my bed. Or at least 'my' bed 'till they throw me out. I doubt it though. Nagi's mother is obsessed with me, and Nagi doesn't seem to like leaving me alone. Nor did their maids. I know, maids. WHO NEEDS MAIDS? Damn rich people! Anyways, something horribly wrong happened. So horribly wrong that I've locked myself in _my _room. In the closet, GOING TO NARNIA! Kidding...I'm just curled up in a ball in the corner of the closet. Yes, I didn't know i could hide in the corner of a closet either. It started about a week.

I've been living in the Fujisaki Manor for a week. Lately, since people have noticed that I've been walking around with Nagi and talking to Amu, I've been getting death glares everywhere. Saaya and other people (ESPECIALLY FANS) started threatening me. It's kinda getting annoying. But lately, every time i was around Nagi, I'd either be...um...extremely defensive...yeah..we'll go with that. Or A TOMATO. I mean, that day in the ambulance, we...I...he...you know...ah..kissed. AND when i got out the hospital, I acted like i didn't even remember or care nonetheless. Oh, and Amu just had to say I liked Nagi that one day. My life is horrible. So let's lay out the facts:

1. Nagi when through the trouble to help me from Kazumi, BECAUSE HE'S MY FRIEND

2. We got locked up in a closet in an embarrassing position AND got caught in it.

3. He knew me as a child, as in an childhood friend. Of course, he was dressed up as a girl.

4. He's kissed me.

5. He...implied...that were not going to stay on the same stage BUT THAT MEANS NOTHING.

6. And my conversation with Amu the other day.

What conversation you ask? Well, actually, I going to straight out say it. Two days ago, a few hours after Saaya threatened that she was going to take it away from me, whatever it meant. Then later that day,in front of my locker Saaya and Nagi were...um...well...Saaya was devouring Nagi...and Nagi kinda pushed her away and pulled her to him at the same time...and...ah hell..they were making out in front of my locker. By Jove, it was...to say.. painful to watch. AND I DON'T KNOW WHY? So to say the least, I did what any teenage girl would do. I ran away to Amu, and spent the last two days at her house. But no, my dense, naive Amu figured it out. That I, the cold heartless queen, was avoiding Nagi. I couldn't take it anymore, and i did another hormonal teenage girl would do. But yet, let's have a flashback. For i don't feel like explaining this to you.

Flashback

"Rima Mashiro! You will tell me why your avoiding Nagi!" I sat behind the counter in her kitchen, eating MY, and i mean it, cookies & cream ice cream. Out of the tub, of course. I stared at her, i haven't talked to Nagi to get his side of the story yet, so this **is** complete foolishness.

"Amu, hypothetically speaking, if i were to...explain that Nagi is apart of this, what would you do?" I asked, staring blankly at her.

"Rima, he's just a friend, a guy friend, there's nothing to be done about it. Unless...HOLY? You like NAGIHIKO?" I'm starting to think people are making her mature. She's either getting rubbed on by some people and their talents to see through me ( I hope to God that's not the case) or she's insane. Not saying that i do like Nagi that way or anything.

"Amu, that would be incest if i liked Nagi. We lived in the same house, I've been adopted into their family. Were like brothers and sisters now." I said stating the obvious.

"But your not denying it, I mean come on! I know you like Nagi, and he has to like you back-"

"He was making out with Saaya in front of my locker." I snapped harshly.

"Oh...are you sure he wasn't just forced into it by Saaya?"

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't the case."

"Did you even get his side of story?"

"...No...and i don't plan to either."

"Why not?"

"Because I HATE HIM!"

"Why?"

"Because he's just so annoying, he smiles at everything, smirks and mocks me when no one's watching. And he's done...alot of things for me, but here he is with Saaya. Did i mention he's completely disgusting?" I ranted, forgetting that Amu was there.

"It's not exactly incest if your not related, nor if you keep your last name. In my opinion anyways." She said smiling lightly down at me.

"That's the case! He knows I'm an orphan. Why I'm an orphan. And I don't need his pity!" I shouted, as my eyes began to sting.

"Maybe it's not pity?" She inquired.

"How could it not be?" I asked, trying to calm myself down.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? You live with him, don't you?"

"Why would i want to do that?"

"'Cause you like him."

"I don't like him!"

"That won't stop you from trying to find the truth, would it?"

"Of course not! But i don't like him!"

"Really? Does that really sound right to you?" She asked, lowering herself down to my height. "Do you always have to lie to yourself? No one's gonna judge you for it."

"I'm not lying to myself." I mumbled.

"Then who else are you lying to?"

"You..." Smiling softly to herself, she runs her hands through my hair.

"Exactly."

It's been three hours and 26 minutes since that conversation. About two hours, since i crawled through my window to get my bedroom. And a whole flashback to realize I wasn't alone. I looked out of the crack in my closet, and focus on the shadow that was making it's way other to me. Taking a quick glance, I realize my door had been picked. Rubbing my eyes quickly, to touch the warm wetness on my face. I came to the conclusion that I've been crying out of frustration. The creaking of the closet door signified that it was now opened. Pulling my legs to my chest, I tried to keep out of sight. Shoving my face to the comfort of my arms, my ears picked up sighs.

Thud.

Across from me now, I presumed was Nagihiko. Sitting in the exact positions, now that our toes where touching.

"Rima..." Looking up, a little bit, i became entranced in those brown-golden eyes. Watching his hand, etch towards my face, i flinched at the touch. Hurt glowed in his eyes, but i was about to burst and i did. Especially when he started talking.

"You saw..."

**OK, it's either I've been reading to many cliche fanfics or I'm turning into a female. Well, i am female, i just don't act like it sometimes. Haha. Anyways, Thanks for the reviews:**

**MissJellochan : I think your a new reviewer to my story. SO I WELCOME YOU TO MY GREATEST EXTENT!**

**DinosaursgoRAWR101: I wouldn't say their brothers and sisters but i know where your coming from. BUT DON'T WORRY! IT'S BOUND TO GET INTERESTING!**

**Miyuka Kokoro: I think your new too! YAY! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Muzikchic4eva: I'm going to say, in my point of view, incest is blood line relatives, and I'm going to ignore other societies that define incest with adoption and marriage. SO ON WITH RIMAHIKO!**

**Don't forgot to review! I'll update as soon as i can! xD**


	15. Internal Battles

Risk It all 15

_Why would a person like me risks everything, _

_When we had absolutely nothing._

Burying my face, once again in my arms again; I swallowed. The lump in my throat, the sobs wanting to erupt, even the hot itchy tears down my face hurt. All because of boy? This was stupid, I was emotionless. Superior. Strong. So why was I breaking? For the love of sheeps, please tell me why! Closing my eyes tightly, I collected my voice.

"You saw? No Nagi, I SAW NOTHING! Just...just leave me alone." I said, my voice muffled and cracking. Suddenly weight fell down on my head. Instinctively, I slapped his hand away, only for my wrist to be caught. Glaring over my arms, I tried pulling my hand away from him.

"Rima, just please listen to me," He said pleading. Rage shot through my being, he wanted me to listen. My eyes already brimmed red, stared stinging again.

"Listen?", I spoke softly. Taking deep breaths to try and control my breathing. Shutting my eyes I continued. "You want me to listen?", my voice wavering at the end. "You want to feed my lies? Excuses?" Opening my eyes, finally sitting up to face him I continued. "You wanna hear it? Yes, I saw! So why should it matter? I'm your adoptive sister!", I screamed at him. The flow of tears blurred my vision, the hand that was once holding my right wrist loosened. His head was bent, placed in his palm, as if fighting an inner battle. Lifting his head, his eyes bore into mine. Brown clashed with Gold. Watching his mouth move, he got up and left. His last words ringing in my ears.

"Your right. Your my friend, sister even. What should it matter to you?"

* * *

I would love to say everything went back to how it used to be. But I'd be feeding you lies as well. Me and Nagi didn't talk anymore. It was as if everything was at the beginning of school, you know, just without him talking to me. I wanted this, I know I did. Although that didn't stop Saaya from touching Nagi, nor did it stop his fangirls from picking on me. It didn't stop Nagi's mom from babying me. But it did stop Ikuto and Kukai from talking to me. All Ikuto did was glare nowadays.

And it's only been two days...

I mean, what the heck? Yeah, maybe I was being inconsiderate! Maybe I'm even being selfish, but I'm human. And maybe I'm thinking about this in math class, so what?

Wait...MATH CLASS!

Getting out of my daze, I looked around. Ah crap..The teacher looks really mad...Okay think positive! Maybe he's not looking at me, turning around I realized no one was sitting by me. How could I miss that?

"Mashiro!" Taking a hesitant glance, I whisper.

"Yes?"

"DETENTION!" Ahhhhh...MAN!

* * *

It was like the beginning of school all over again. Apparently people liked getting detention. Plus it was the same people. Get my hint? No? Well, you suck.

Opening the door I was greeted with glares. Glares from Ikuto, of course, as well as some girls in the back. Walking past the door frame, I stood there. Cliche as it is, the only other seat left was between Ikuto and Nagi. Nodding my head to the teacher, I walked over. Nagi was fiddling with his pencil as Ikuto started ripping paper from his note book. Finally sitting down, I kept my hands in my lap and stared at the floor.

The staring contest with my hands lasted almost four minutes until I became aware of my surroundings. The girls in the back as I mention before were whispering about me. Some other person sitting directly behind me was pulling my hair. Nagi and Ikuto were throwing notes to each other. And as far as I know, Nagi hasn't even looked at me once since the incident. It was probably for the best though.

The sound of crinkling paper met my ears before it hit me.

PLONK!

Well, that wasn't very unnerving. I just had wads of crumbled paper thrown at me. The girls in the back, started snickering, becoming louder by the moment. The person behind me, who I now know was a guy, bursting out laughing and actually yanked my hair. Hard. Wincing and accidentally letting out a yelp, their laughing got louder. Calming myself, I realized both Ikuto and Nagi were watching. Oh poo, maybe they won't do anything. I hope.

For once, luck was on my side. They both looked away and went back to writing notes. Mentally sighing, I took my hair and pulled it around to rest on my shoulder. Somehow.  
This wasn't supposed to happen in detention. Wasn't the teacher watching? Glancing at his desk, nervousness swelled up in the pit of my stomach. He wasn't here. He had left a sign on his desk saying he'd be back. I don't know when 'back' is. To make it worse, I was alone. Well, this is what I wanted but now I really wish I didn't get detention today.

In my daze, I didn't feel the cold fingers clutch the back of the chair. I didn't feel their cold fingers accidentally rubbed against my back to hold on to the chair. It again happened fast. The boy behind me pulled my chair from beneath me without my knowledge. The whole detention class erupted with laughter as I fell on my bum, and banged my head on the back of my chair. Holding back another yelp of pain, I tried to focus on keeping my stoic expression. Moving up to grab my chair and sit back down;the boy, yet again, shoved my chair at me. It hurt where the chair hit me, but i didn't care. Pain was starting to feel numb to me. It was only a matter of time 'till I felt nothing.

* * *

**Okay guys, I had to make their quarrel a little longer, then just one chapter so this is what was happening. Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I was trying to update the first or on Valentine's Day but i had a writer's block. :P Nonetheless, it's here now! xD I give my thanks to my reviewers:**

**Miyuka Kokoro: Your still as awesome as ever xD**

**MissJelloChan: I woke for school, and I checked how many reviews I got from the day before, and I laughed so hard. Yours really brighten my day. **

**AND NOW WE WELCOME MORE NEW COMMERS! - I really don't think I spelled that right :) - I had an arrow pointing there, but it won't show. Darn it. Btw, it's spelled COMER'S!**

**RimaNagi4ever: Thank you :) I just hope since your not a member on fanfiction, you have some way to know I updated :/ Hmmm, I'm such a worry wart! :D BUT YOU ARE NOW OFFICALLY ONE OF US NOW! I HOPE WE WON'T SCARE YOU AWAY! XD**

**Strawberry Chick: I glad that I rised above your standards :D**

**Pieishyx: I really glad I inspired you to make more stories. I promise I'll read and review the first one you published :D**

**Don't forget to review on your way out. In case, I don't update before Spring break, I WILL WISH YOU A REALLY SUPER AWESOME SPRING BREAK NOW!**

**Actually, I just did. xD Ja.**


	16. I can't take it anymore

Risk It All Chapter 16

_Why would a person like me risks everything, _

_When we had absolutely nothing._

Bruised, I walked to Amu's house. I didn't have the guts to walk back to the Fujisaki's Manor with Nagihiko. Every step I took, pain would shoot through my body. The searing pain across my stomach, and blurriness of my eyes caused by the impact to the back of my head by the chair. I felt like a thick piece of fabric was slowly suffocating me, wrapping itself around my face.

Slowly, I made it to Amu's house. Raising my hand I knocked. I couldn't, didn't, have enough life left in me to pull the confidence through my shell. For the confidence to be felt in the air, to shine in my eyes.

The door creaked opened. Closing my eyes tightly, I waited. What was she going to say? Do? Was I in trouble? I didn't heed her advice.

Biting my bottom lip, I glanced up through my eyelashes. Amu stood there with Ikuto, no surprise there. Her arms were crossed, her face a little red, gently looking at me. Then there was Ikuto, his arms lazily hanging over her shoulders, nibbling on her neck, staring at me. His stare wasn't that bad as it was at school. But still, his midnight blue eyes seemed to bore a hole through my body. I didn't like it. Not at all.

Taking a step back, I nervously rubbed my arms. They were busy. I was intruding.

"Uh, Sorry for the intrusion. I think, I'll just go and talk to you later, kay?" With that I took off running. All I did was followed where my feet took me. I could careless at the moment. I just wish, I wish I could get away from it all.

It was around nightfall when I gave up and went back to the Manor. Hesitating, I opened the door.

"RIMA! Oh, sweetie! Auntie here has been so worried about you. Here go into the kitchen," She said as she pushed me to the dinning room, "See, I even made Nagihiko wait for you, that way you'll have someone to eat with!" She said beaming. As she left the room, my blood turned cold. I was sitting in front of Nagi, alone. This was bad, really really bad.

"Rima, eat your dinner." He said, his voice in monotone. I didn't want this to happen, I mean, I wanted him to leave me alone. But I didn't think I would get used to him that now it hurt not being like we used to be. It killed me, in this weird way.

A chair seemed to squeak across the floor. Nagi had finished dinner and was now leaving. I had to tell him, I didn't want this to continue, but I don't want him to know that he won. I didn't, SCREW RIMA GET OVER YOUR PRIDE!

Right as he was a step away from leaving the room, I spoke.

"Nagi…I'm so sorry." I whispered, watching as he stopped. Craning his neck back to see me, he turned around and walked in front of me.

"There is…There is NOTHING to be SORRY for!" He said, slightly raising his voice. He'd lost his cool.

"But, Nagi! There is!" I cried out.

"NO, THERE ISN'T!" He yelled, rage slipping through into his voice. "I mean, you're my sister member? Why should you be sorry?" His words hurt, and he knew it. He leaned down in front of face, it imitated me.

Twiddling with my fingers, I choose my words carefully.

"Nagi…I am your sister but", I looked at him "I didn't mean it the way I said it. I mean, I did mean it at the time." I took a breath, this was so hard.

"Then tell me Rima, what did you mean? What was your purpose? And why are you apologizing?" He said, his breath tickling my face.

"Those questions are way too personal!" I shrieked quietly. Looking in his eyes, grabbing a fistful of my hair.

"So your gonna give up? Just like that?" I honestly didn't know what to do. Biting my bottom lip, I sighed in frustration.

"What I meant, Nagi…I don't know what I meant. I was just so…you know?"

"No, I don't know." The clock was ticking, just say it all at once, Rima. You can do it, I hope. Looking at my lap, I continued.

"I didn't like it…Saaya and me aren't in good terms, we hate each other, and then I saw you guys making out in front of my locker, and I just couldn't take anything anymore. But when you tried talking to me, I just didn't want to hear it, so I said those things to you. And really, why should I care? I'm your adopted sister, I really shouldn't be prying into your business." I whispered, watching him. He nodded at me urging me to continue.

"My purpose on saying that it shouldn't matter, was because…well…I already told you." Taking a breath, I tried reassuring myself that nothing was going to happen if I continued talking.

"I'm apologizing because I hate this. I hate how we've been avoiding each other, not talking to each other. I hate how I wanted you to leave me alone but now that you did, I hate how it hurts. To top it off, I don't know why it hurts. It's so confusing." I said my voice cracking.

"And I hate how I'm about to cry! I'm not a crybaby, but every time something happens that involves you, I become such a girl! It's terrible! I hate how this solves nothing and this is probably annoying you." I stopped. My voice had cracked, my eyes had the stinging sensation, and I couldn't bare this anymore.

"I…I need to go." I mumbled, trying to push him away and get up. As I tried to push him away, his hand grabbed both of my wrists and he threw me over his shoulder.

Sniffling, I whispered. "I really am sorry."

**I am so sorry, this took so long. I mean, I accidentally deleted chapter two because i was trying to fix all of my grammar problems. And then I had to remake chapter two. I'm just so sorry that it seems like I'm feeding you guys excuses. I made this extra long, longer than my norm. **

**But I do hope you'll forgive me.**

**Anyways, I want to say Thank you to:**

**Miyuka Kokoro : Well, Amu is kinda on Rima's side. Not really. :P haha**

**muzikchic4eva : No Nagi and Saaya are not going out, Rima caught them two making out in front of her locker. Sorry, if that's hard to understand? If it is please tell me, I want to know how to fix it. Thank you for reviewing xD**

**Pieishyx : Yeah, I can feel the empathy for her. People pulling your hair hurts like CRAP haha :D **

**6kimiko6: ALL WELCOME NEW COMMER! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! There is possibilities for Amuto, and did you know when i google The. Violent. Spazz you pop up as the third result after the search? You should feel special :D**

**fallenangel320: Yes, yes yes. When I deleted chapter two, I went on Microsoft word and wrote 3-4 pages of I'm sorry and posted it as chapter two while I tried rewriting it because i didn't have a back up copy.**

**And as a reminder, if you guys have a facebook, I have a group page thing. It's my username. So far only 3 people have liked it..so..ya... haha.. :D**

**Don't forget to review! THANK YOU FOR READING! xD HAVE A NICE EASTER!**


	17. The FINAL chapter

Risk it all Chapter 17

_Why would a person like me risks everything, _

_When we had absolutely nothing._

"I was such a baby", I whispered softly to myself. We had already walked down several halls and more than enough doors. Each twist 'n turn didn't give a better feeling. It made guilt grieve and sink lower and lower in me. My once butterflies of nervousness had turned into painful daggers of self-punishment.

I had been clutching the back of his shirt with my tiny hands. I had made a mess of myself. Oh, how cliche my life was; still is.

He hadn't said a word when he opened the bathroom door and flicked the light on.

He hadn't said a word when he seated me down on the counter and looked at the back of my head.

He still hadn't said a word when he got a damp hand towel and pressed it against my skull.

He hadn't looked me in the eye when he lifted my shirt just enough to see the forming purple bruise on my abdomen.

He hadn't shown emotion of any sort when he raked his fingers through my mess of hair and saw several strands of blonde hair when he pulled his hand out.

He wasn't doing anything and that was eating at my insides.

Clutching and unclenching my fists, I realized that I really did deserve this. Nagi was a good person. Good-will hearted. He was human. He had feelings.

That thought struck me. He was indeed human, and like any other human on earth, he had thoughts and feelings. Saying sorry repeatedly would solve nothing. It might as well break us further and further apart. That would be devastating.

When he finally took a step back to analyze me, I tilted my head up and held his gaze. His golden-brown eyes that once held happiness seemed so dull. So unemotional and angry. I was right.

"You **are **human." I whispered softly. Confusion began to fill his stoic eyes.

"I've always been human?" He said with a tone. A mixture of monotone and curiosity.

I stared at him in awe. He was human. Humans can forgive and forget or they can hold a grudge for ages.

Sitting on the edge of the counter, I risked it. I risked all my feelings, my thoughts, for this guy. Maybe, I thought, if I could forget, he'd forget too. So I leaned in, grinning like a cheshire cat. His eyes widen, they glowed. Gaining his composure, he stood up straight.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked delicately, although still in monotone. His voice just a little above a whisper. I felt the painful daggers subdue. If I could forget...

"My thoughts are worth a dollar, silly." I said childishly and stuck my tongue out. He seemed dumbfounded. Maybe it was a frown or a scowl that had settled on his features. But I didn't mind. Oh, not at all.

"What's with the sudden change?" He exclaimed in a soft, low growl. Watching him, I chuckled ever so quietly. Giving his a sideways glance as I watched him under my eyelashes, I smiled.

"I'm forgeting." I said in a quiet voice. Something in my voice surprised me. May it be how defenseless, or small I sounded. But it was so young.

He creased his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Forgeting-," He started.

Giggling, I interupted. Hopping off the counter, I stood up by his frame. My head barely at the same height of his shoulders. Bending over a little, so I was able to look and stand next to him, I continued.

"Wouldn't it be nice to put this behind us? Or to forget all the drama that came with knowing me? How about, " I stopped to stand a foot or two in front of him, "we start over? Without this mess?" I finished holding my hand out for him to shake.

His eyes showed fear or anticipation.

"I don't, won't; forget everything or anything that would be." He broke off. Hesitating, he took my hand, pulling me a little too close for comfort. And I let him. I was about an inch away from him. His hand gripped my hand tightly, I could feel the heat coming off his body.

"It's okay, " I paused, going on my tippy toes to gently pat his head. "You don't have to forget-forget me. Just about the Kaozumi and the orphanage and-"

"The Saaya incident." He said, his voice hard as stone. Anger boiled in me. Oh..gosh darn it, so many mood changes. I MUST be on my period or something!

Huffing, I thought, maybe forgeting wouldn't work. I tried to pull my hand away from him, only for it to be harshly pulled back. "The Saaya incident," he bitterly, "that was a misunderstanding, it wasn't what you think it was, and all I was trying to do was assure you it wasn't. But no, you were irrational. And now, your trying to apologize. That's incompetent." He didn't yell, or shout, or even emphasize what he was trying to say.

I opened my mouth to speak but he continued.

"Your way of dealing with things is to run away. To forget. Rima, your not gonna do that this time." I..I wasn't running away, I thought. Letting my head fall and shoulders sag. "Rima, this incident was just us being stubborn, and although you started it. It was foolish of me to give you the cold shoulder for that long." He paused, letting out a breath. He looked at me. I could feel his eyes burn holes into my hair. He took his other hand, and gently grabbed my chin to make me look him straight in the eyes.

"Your not gonna run away, Rima. " His eyes flickered. "But it looks like it pains you when you don't know what to do." He let go of me, both hand and chin. "So we can put this behind us, keep all the good, fun things that happened, and let go of the bad." He gently put his hand on the middle of my back and held me. "I'll start over, out with the bad, in with the good. But only this once." He said, shoving his head into my hair, resting his head on my shoulder, taking deep breathes. I grabbed the sides of his shirt pulling him closer.

"I'd like that." I whispered smiling.

Suddenly, I heard an 'awwwwww' behind the door. Still with his hand pressed against my back, he slammed the bathroom door opened that I accidentally closed when we walked in.

"Mother." He said glaring.

"A-amu?" I harshly whispered. Amu and Nagihiko's mother looked at each other, then back to us.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!" They squealed in unison.

**For the mother of...**

* * *

Then, everything was okay. I guess. There was a tension between us, a wall. But I could feel it crumbling away day by day. It was like the feeling of nervousness. You didn't know what could happen, you didn't want to know what could happen; to a point were you just wanted to flee. But then there were the thoughts, the memories, and the other feelings that over-powered your fears.

So when it came down to it, I was letting myself relax. To just be myself and let my feelings take control of my actions. I didn't want control, I just wanted to sit back and see what happens next. I guess, life was like that. It sure had it's ups and downs. Believe me, I would know.

Apparently, Nagi's mom didn't have a problem with 'us'. Amu certainly didn't and if she did, she might have a problem expressing her emotions. Which, I'm sure she doesn't have problems with. Considering her emotions are written in shades of pink and red on her face.

Saaya still wasn't satisfied. She actually pushed Nagi against my locker and started kissing him. Nagi, being the somewhat polite idiot he was, decided it would be rude to shove her to the ground. Thus, waiting till she stop to tell her, it was never going to happen. However, I don't see how that was any better.

Also, remember the boys from detention that picked on me in detention, they all came to school with mysterious bruises. I wonder how they got them? Nagi is a complete baffoon if he thinks I don't know where the bruises came from. But I'll let it slide considering he did well on them. Why yes, they look so beautiful in their pissed off forms.

Now everything was like how it started. Not started "started", but it was...ah forget it.

I'm Rima Mashiro. I'm a young highschooler, adopted into the family of the Fujisaki's, and is hopelessly falling for Nagihiko Fujisaki. The Cross-Dresser from my younger years and the annoying girly purplehead that wouldn't leave me alone in detention.

Oh yeah, that's me.

* * *

**To tell you the truth, I spent almost 2-3 months on this trying to see what I was missing. It just didn't feel right. Since this is the FINAL chapter. Of course, I'm going to back and revise my grammar, spelling errors. Add in a little details, make it seem like it was written from a girl going into a highschool instead of a girl in the second semester of 7th grade :D**

It does feel like I'm missing something, like it's not the end. So, do tell me what I'm missing when you figure it out. I'd really appreciate it.

**I give my thank you's to:**

**muzikchic4eva: Sorry, I didn't update soon enough :3 haha**

**Wolf Princess Girl: I loved this story too :) I can't believe I was writting it. It was like I was just waiting for the next update like you guys xD**

Thank you for all that ever review to this story:

**LuvMeOrHateMe , Kichi-Baka , Aquatwin , DemonWitchCat, Free Parking , -PiercingMelody- , mydarlingjuliet , amuto4ever72 , DinosaursgoRawr101 , muzikchic4eva , Miwokgirl101 , Miyuka Kokoro , MissJelloChan , ponyopwnsyou143 , RimaNagi4Ever , Strawbaby Chick , Pieishyx , 6kimiko6 , ****fallenangel320 ,Wolf Princess girl**

**I'm going to miss you all :D You all were my friends, probably going to continue to be too. Wish you all to have the time of your lives. **

**Remember: Once in Fanfiction, you'll never get out xD  
**


End file.
